Pokemon Breakout
by Char9190
Summary: I've been working on this for a long time, and I think I've done an okay job. It's not quite done though. so expect updates if you like it.


'Where is that girl? She's late for bed.' Swinging my feet out of bed, I got up out of bed and opened the door only to smack face first into Kathrin. Kathrin had long flowing brown hair, brown eyes, thin body, and flawless skin.

"Not exactly how I planned to kiss you... but anyway, where were you?" Kathrin was still dazed from smacking into me. I leaned over and picked her up while saying, "You know, if you want to stay here, you can't keep hanging out wherever till all hours of the night." she nodded telling me sorry before blurting out an excuse.

"Look, Kath, I don't give a care about your reasons, now get to bed," I told her. Kathrin wrapped her arms around me as if she wanted to be carried.

"Fine…" picking her up off the floor I carried her to her bed. Placing her in bed I felt her lips on my cheek.

"You know, if you weren't cute you'd probably be out on the streets by now." I told her. She smiled in response saying, "I know,"

Walking back to bed I turned around only to see her following me. "Let me guess, you're afraid and you want to be in my 'safe secure arms' tonight, right?" she nodded.

"Fine," I sighed, "Come along," she hopped in the bed and started hogging the covers immediately.

"Nuh uh, that's not gonna happen, you're giving me the blanket and we'll cuddle," she looked upset for a moment, but then the expression faded with a shrug. Grabbing the blanket from her I got in bed before casting it over us. After my arms were around her I tugged at her shirt like I always did when I wanted it off.

"Please, not tonight, I'll be a good girl, I promise." I raised my eyebrow, "Okay, okay, I have no good girl side, but still, please don't make me do it," she looked into my eyes with a begging glimmer in her soft brown eyes. "Fine… not tonight,"

"Thanks," she said kissing me softly on the lips. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get some sleep before I change my mind,"

**(Next day)**

"Alex, it's time to get up, hello?" I just laid there motionless hoping that she would go away. "Oh come on, what do you take me for? A moron? You're faking, now get up before breakfast gets cold or I feed the bacon to your pokémon…" I sprung straight out of bed when I heard the word 'Bacon'

"Password accepted, now where's my food?" Kathrin sweat dropped, "You'll never change... but then again you are a male," I put my hands on my hips, "And what's that supposed to mean?" she struggled to get out of her situation, "Oh, uh, by that I mean I wouldn't want you any other way... err… I guess…"

'She guess's huh? Well whatever.' I shrugged it off, "You didn't make breakfast did you?" she shook her head, "ah well…" I sighed while getting dressed.

**(School)**

"So class, today we will be going over…" I started to zone out after the first few words of teaching accidentally saying, "Ya'know lady, you're more boring than watching grass grow for five hours," I was snapped back into reality when I heard an uproar of laughter and agreement from almost everyone in the room.

"Well, I never," Mrs. Burkins said, shock written all over her face, "Alex, I'm sorry you feel that way, if you wish, you may leave my classroom and sit in the hall,"

'Oh a way back home…' I nodded, leaving the room, going down the hall and out the door of the building. When I did however, an alarm went off. "We have a runner," I heard from the speakers. "Is this a school or a jail?" whichever it was mattered not, I was running. "Release the hounds!" the speakers screamed.

"Well that answers that," I muttered as two Arcanine were released.

**(Home)**

*Slam!* went the door as I ran in, the Arcanine scratching and sniffing at the door. "Kath, it's fine, it's only me," I've told her to hide whenever she thought someone had entered the house while I was at school.

"Alex? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I looked at her and lied, "It was a half day," She wasn't buying it, "Then why didn't the bus drop you off?" Opening my mouth to lie again I thought twice about it since she crossed her arms and gave me a sharp glare, "Fine, I skipped out," she gave me a disappointed glance before looking away.

"You were thinking about me again weren't you?" I looked away in embarrassment, "Yes," I admitted. Sighing she turned away from me, "Look, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. Even without you here to protect me or keep me out of sight," I shook my head, "I know it's just, I can't get over what happened before… Maybe you could come to school with me? Sure make things easier for me." Kathrin made a face, "With all those kids there? What if someone picks on me? Or well…"

"Don't even think about that, I'm the toughest guy in school, no one would mess with you since you're mine," Kathrin didn't look so sure, It was true that my muscles were big, but she couldn't help but feel there's things that I can't stop. "I don't know, and off the subject you know how I feel about you itemizing me! It's so sexist," I interrupted her after she said I was sexist saying, "Well at least it's not rapist like your father!" Kathrin's eyes started to fill with tears, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought that up,"

"Its fine, I know my father was…" she looked hesitant of what to say, "That, but he was a good man before my mother left." I shrugged, "Well that's off the subject, you're coming to school with me and that's that," Kath nodded, lunging forward, wrapping her arms around me. "Let's just get some fresh air. You know, like going on a picnic or something," I told her. She nodded in agreement, "Okay, fine Alex, but I'm picking what we bring."

We then went into the kitchen to pack up. I argued against only bringing health foods but going against Kath was futile from the start.

"Fine, we can bring the health junk just can we bring something I'll eat?"

"You will eat it, it's your favorite fruit biscuit," she informed bringing the biscuit out, "besides, you made the recipe," Kathrin had me there.

"Alright fine, let's go then."

**(Park)**

"Dark clouds huh?" I noticed, looking up while eating an apple.

"Yeah I know, that proves the weatherman should be fired, he's always wrong,"

Looking around the park I noticed a group of guys in black, picking on some little ones. "Great, just great," Kathrin had a confused look on her face, so I pointed toward the guys in black.

"Those guys are the 'gangsters' at school, and if they come over here…" my voice trailed off as I saw some of my friends walking toward us, it was Garret, Katy, and William. That only slightly made me more comfortable due to knowing that Katy despised Kathrin with a passion.

"Hey Alex, I heard about your school break out, nice" Garret congratulated with a fist bump. Kathrin just sat there hoping that Katy and William don't take notice of her existence; Katy due to her obsession of tormenting Kathrin for no reason, and William because he is a huge flirt.

"So, I see you brought your whore with you," I was really getting tired of Katy's attitude, "Kath is not a whore. Now cut the crap short today alright?" Katy shrugged flipping her hair behind her ears. "So, what are you two doing here today? Having a date?" I knew it would bug Katy if I said yes so, "Yep!" Katy squirmed; she had a crush on me before so I guessed that she still did. Smirking I went on, "Um, actually no, me and Kath are just on a picnic that's all." Katy seemed suspicious of that but also relieved. William looked at the food, "Oh, fruit biscuits, can I have one?" Kathrin nodded, watching his face as he took a bite.

"Wow, these are good, what's your secret?" I answered for her, "fruit, dough, and about 12 spices that you will never know," Kathrin smiled adding in, "Alex, its 17 spices he will never know," William didn't seem very happy.

"Oh, and before I forget, Kath is going to be coming to our school now." Katy's smile disappeared while William's appeared.

"You have no chance Will," Smile gone.

'Great two unhappy customers…' I thought. "Alright Kath we're going. Seeya guys,"

Kathrin didn't seem very thrilled but obeyed anyway. Picking up our stuff and making sure we didn't leave any trash we headed home.

"I don't think your friends like me very much…" Kathrin was right but I didn't want her to be upset.

"Maybe… I mean, Katy's jealous of you, William doesn't like that he has no chance, and Garret, well Garret is the silent type so no one knows what goes on in that boy's head." Kathrin wasn't happy about my comment. I wasn't too thrilled either.

"Let's just get home and then get some rest cause it's late." Kathrin nodded.

"Alex?" I heard her ask, "Yes?"

"Why are pokémon banned? They didn't used to be," I stopped, trying to think of a good explanation.

"Well… they went rogue. Something in them just snapped so they started to attack us whenever we were seen. So teams of people captured these pokémon and put them in a containment chamber for the time being…" she stopped me, "But why didn't they take away your Dragonite and Charizard?" I paused.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's because before they took all the pokémon away from life, I was still an illegal trainer, meaning I wasn't old enough to have one. Odd thing is they still teach about them in school," then as she tried to cut me off again I continued on.

"I found two pokémon huddled together and they didn't seem hostile so I took some pokéball from the abandoned Pokemart and captured them with ease."

After I was done explaining everything she seemed satisfied, leaving us to walking home in silence.

When we arrived home I saw Kathrin dash up stairs. When I yelled asking what she was doing she came back with two green and white pokéball.

"Kathrin, no, we're not bringing out my pokémon," she didn't listen, throwing one ball after the other into the air; she brought out each and every one. "Kath... you shouldn't have…" My voice started to fade as Drac licked Kathrin's cheek while Blaze just sat down yawning like he just came out of a three year sleep; which he actually did.

"Well, I guess we may as well feed them while they're out…" both pokémon immediately looked towards me when I said the word 'feed'. Going into the kitchen, being followed close behind by the hungry beasts, I grabbed some apples from my fridge and handed them out. They looked at it like I must be kidding them. I guessed I was, not feeding them for almost three years.

"Hold on, I'll go get more food," Running through the house I looked for a secret cellar door. The cellar held some old poffins that were preserved for whenever pokémon were legal again. Also the cellar held some berry trees that would grow forever, to a certain height, but never die.

I looked everywhere but couldn't find it. That is, until I removed every rug in the house. The only problem was a lock. "Blaze could break the lock… or maybe…"

I then ran to get Kathrin "There's a lock on the cellar door. Maybe you can open it?" she nodded following me to the door. Grabbing a pocket knife from her pocket and picking at the lock she unlocked the door.

"You never cease to amaze me," Kathrin just smiled.

Opening it up I saw about fifty trees lined in row. There were two rows and at the end of each row was a safe where Kathrin went to work at opening them.

"Hey Alex, these poffins are moldy, but there is a recipe for each type of poffin in these safes," this was one of those good news bad news types of things to me.

"Alright, then we'll make some out of these berries." I was more than confident that we could as long as all the trees had the correct berries.

I took the list of berries from Kathrin and then looked over each tree. Everything was in place. Looking around I saw a shelf with baskets on them. I grabbed one of the baskets and started plucking each berry from its home.

When I was done picking the berries I headed for the kitchen to look for flour. Lucky for me I found five sacks of flour in the cabinet that was hanging over the pantry.

Once I was done making the poffins the pokémon swarmed; making the fifty of them which I made a measly ten.

"Dang… they sure were hungry…. But it does a chef good seeing his food devoured ha ha" Drac seemed like he was going to bust he was so full.

"Okay, now it's time for some exercise you lazy bums, fly time."

After saying their names a couple of times the pokémon hit a lever which opened a hatch in the ceiling. Then grabbing me and Kathrin, Drac and Blaze flew out the opening and into the skies.

Looking over the city as we flew over it I remember that pokémon were illegal.

"Drac, fly higher or else we'll get seen," he looked confused, "Yes, it does matter, fly higher." Drac obeyed, and Blaze followed.

Once we were in the clouds I was soaking wet. "Hey Kathrin, happy you're wearing a see through when wet?" She looked down at her chest and I guessed her face turned red.

Even though she was wearing a bra you still were able to see her figure clearly.

"Can we go back so I can change?" She yelled back.

"Aw come on, and ruin this fun?" I saw a small nod coming from her, "Fine,"

I patted Drac's neck twice which meant to go home. He gave a groan of his name but made a u-turn back to the house anyway.

Getting back, Kathrin quickly dismounted running for her room.

"Good flight guys. Return," I commanded, sending them back to their pokéball before heading up stairs.

Once I was up I knocked open Kathrin's door slightly to peek. All she had on now was a bra which she was fiddling restlessly with. Opening the door all the way, I chuckled, "Want some help with that bra?" Kathrin jumped when she heard my voice. "No, I'm fine,"

'Must still be embarrassed by earlier, though she has no reason to be,' I thought, walking up to her. Unsnapping the bra I watched as it fell to the floor. Kathrin stood motionless and vulnerable, as if waiting for me to do something. "You sure have grown," is all I said before walking over to her dresser and grabbing her some clothes.

"But I told you once before, that I will not take you until you're 18," trying to keep an emotionless expression on my face as I turned around to see her looking so innocent, yet so seductive with her expressions. I gulped, as I shut my eyes, gave her the clothes, and left her room.

**Okay, comment and tell me if I should go on with this one, and if I got the rating wrong.**


End file.
